When It All Changes
by Kasie759
Summary: After Dimitri beats up his father, he transfers to Saint Vladomir's Academy, where he meets a very special little girl. Little do either of them know they will become best friends and eventually lovers. Rated M: For safety measures in case I decide to do a lemon (they will be marked) Adopted from: RozaHathaway17
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE! Well this is the first chapter. I redid it a bit so that it exactly like the first chapter of the version did by RozaHathaway17 whom I adopted the story from.**

"Good-bye, Rosemarie," my mother said as she slid into her car and proceeded to drive away.

"Bye," I murmured as I watch as she drove through Saint Vladomir's Gates essentially abandoning me. She enrolled me at Saint Vlads before she left, so I could be trained to be a guardian and to keep the Moroi safe from Strigoi. She said that keeping her charge safe comes before staying with me, 'They come first' as she says.

A middle aged Dhampir woman knelt down next to me taking my hand in hers. "Hello sweetheart, my name is Alberta. What is your name?"

"I'm Rose Hathaway," I said looking into her warm brown eyes.

"That is a very beautiful name, Rose. You are five correct?" I nodded by head, signaling her to continue. "Then you are going to be in the kindergarten classes. I'll escort you there and come and get you at the end of the day to make sure you get settled. Sound good?"

"Yes," I said as I grabbed hold of my bag lying beside me.

At that she stood and took hold of my hand and we began weaving our way through the hallways, after traveling through 4 different hallways and passing through a breezeway we finally arrived at my classroom. Alberta opened the door and walked over to a pretty moroi woman with strawberry blonde and pale blue eyes, and pointed to me as she spoke.

"So you are Rosemarie!" she exclaimed as she walked over to me.

"It's just Rose," I told her. She was irking my nerves a bit being this peppy this early in the morning.

"Of course, Rose! Well I am going to be your teacher this year, my name is Ms. Ciora. If you need anything at all, just ask. Let's go ahead and get you a seat," she said. She hummed as she scanned the room looking for a seat. "Oh! How about we sit you next to Princess Vasilisa!" she exclaimed as she began leading me over to a taller moroi girl with straight platinum blonde hair that framed her face and stopped at her shoulders. Her pale skin made her bright jade green eyes really pop in comparison. She was my exact opposite. I had dark brown wavy hair that came down to the middle of my back and my eyes colored dark chocolate brown to match. And thanks to my unknown father I had a naturally tanned completion.

"Princess Vasilisa this is Rose Hathaway. She is going to be sitting beside you this year! Rose say hello," Ms. Ciora said in her far too cheerful voice, which I now assumed was due to the three cups of coffee I spotted on her desk.

"Hello, Princess Vasilisa," I said quietly. I was a little unsure about befriending her since she was a royal. At my introduction she squinched up her nose.

"Hi, Rose! It's nice to meet you. It's Lissa though, I hate being called Princess," she extended her hand and smiled at me. I took it and smiled back as I sat down next to her.

"Okay, class! Take five minutes and get to know your classmates then we'll move on to our lesson." Lissa and I were talking about all the things we had in common, she had just started telling me about her family when two boys came up to our table.

"Hi Vasilisa and-," the boy who spoke eyes slid to me. "dhampir," the boy spat at me and turned back to Lissa. "I'm Jesse and this is Ralf. It's nice to meet you"

"My name is not dhampir, its Rose," I growled at them. "And her name is Lissa. Don't call us that again."

Lissa looked a little lost at what to do. You could tell she was not used to conflict, so she turned to politeness instead. "We don't like those names, so if you wouldn't mind please call us by Rose and Lissa."

"Sure we'll call you Lissa," Jesse smiled politely at her, then turned to me with a twisted grin on his face. "But we will call you whatever we want dhampir. Last time I check we are royals and you're kind are nothing more than pathetic blood whores."

At that I shot out of my seat and grabbed Jesse by the collar of his shirt causing his eyes to bulge out of his head and erasing the smug look that he has worn off his face. I was about to slug him, when Lissa stood and grabbed drawn back fist.

"That is wrong," Lissa said. Anger prominent in her voice for the first time. "We're all people, it doesn't matter if we're dhampirs or Moroi. And they are most defiantly not blood whores! We should even be nicer to the dhampirs, I mean, they do die for us."

Jesse was about to reply when Ms. Ciora beat him to it.

"Alright class! Time's up, I hope we've all gotten to know each other. Now I have written the alphabet on the board. Your names are written on the tops of your desks, I'd like you all to practice writing your names. I'll be around to help."

I reluctantly let go of Jesse at Lissa's tug on my arm. Jesse and Ralf scampered off to their seats at the front of the room. Still fuming Lissa and I sat back down and began to practice writing our names. I had only wrote 'Rose' and Lissa just wrote 'Lissa'. Ms. Ciora came by our desks to check our progress.

"Oh, my! I meant your full names, dears. You need to write 'Rosemarie Hathaway' and 'Vasilisa Dragomir'. Your letters are all formed correctly though. Good job. Rose you may want to work on your penmanship, it's a little on the sloppy side. Don't worry practice makes perfect!" With that said she moved on to another table. Lissa was having a hard time with her last name and so was I.

"Come on everyone you have to write your names ten times each before we can move on to the next assignment," Ms. Ciora chirped. I was already anger at Jesse and Ralf and upset at having been dumped here by my mother. This just seemed to be the icing on the cake of a very bad day. I had had enough!

"Fascist bastard!" I yelled as I chunked my book at the back of her head. I had no idea what it meant at the time, but I knew how to hit a moving target. My book hit her square in the middle of her back of her head, causing her to stumble forward and almost fall over a student's desk. She swung around holding the back of her head. Seeing as I was the only one standing, she didn't have to look long for the culprit.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY! GO TO THE HEADMISTRESS'S OFFICE, IMMEDIATELY!" She screamed as her face turned a violent shade of red. The whole class broke out into laughter, with the exception of Lissa and me. I grabbed bag and slug it over my shoulder and took off out of the classroom. I knew what I did was wrong, but at that point I really did not care.

I ran through the hallways and out of the elementary school building. I wandered around ducking behind bushed when I would see a guardian on petrol. I didn't hear the footsteps come up behind me due to me being so focused on trying to willpower away the male guardian standing around the path I was trying to go down.

"What do you think you doing Rose," I swung around and saw Alberta looking down at me with her arms crossed and a stern expression on, though I thought I could see a slight hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Ummm….Working on my stealth skills," it was meant to come out jokingly but sounded more like a question.

"I bet you are," she said as she cocked an eyebrow at me. "Why aren't you in class?"

Sighing in defeat I told her what happened in class.

"I'm supposed to be in the headmistress's office now," I paused at a loss for words. "But I just... I just want to go home! But I can because my mom doesn't even want me!" I blurted out while trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears. She picked me up and I buried my face in her neck and broke down.

She held me in her arms soothing me and assuring me she would take care of me. My tears dried up after a little while and I was exhausted from crying. Alberta carried me to her office where I slept for the remainder of school.

After that day Lissa and I became inseparable, and was my best friend. That is, until two years later when I met my 'Comrade' Dimitri Belikov.

**Well that is the first chapter! Tell me what you think.**

**I decided to do it chapter by chapter instead of doing a couple at a time since I will be starting me new job tomorrow. That way I will not procrastinate.**

**If you have any Ideas for the future please let me know or if you have any helpful criticism it is welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is chapter two. Sorry it took so long. I work from 9pm -5:30am and I am still getting used to the sleeping times. I will try and update every 1-2 weeks.**

"I'm going to miss you both so much," my mother said to Karolina and Sonya while hugging my two older sisters. Sonya was turning 15 in two weeks and was starting into her freshman year while Karolina was a 17 and a senior. "I will see both of you at winter break." She then moved to me and cupped my face with her hand. "Take care of your sisters Dimka. I love you," she said as she kissed my forehead. Sighing she picked up my youngest sister Viktoria and hugged her to her chest. Vika had just turned 5 a couple of months ago and was going into the kindergarten classes. "I love you Vika. Be good and listen to your brother and sisters." With that she set her down and waved us good-bye and told us she loved all of us one last time before leaving.

"Alright well let's get going then. Dimka you need to the head mistress's office to pick up your class schedule. Sonya and I are going to get Vika settled in and show her where her classes are. We will see you at Dinner," Karolina said as she picked up her bags and some of Vika's and headed off towards the elementary campus.

With that I grabbed my duffle bag and threw it over my shoulder and headed off in search of the headmistress's office. I wasn't particularly looking forward to starting at a new school, but I knew that we all needed a fresh start.

My father had beat my mother periodically for years. For a while I did not even know that he had been hurting her, I would always be sent away for one reason or another so that I would not see the beatings. But one night I had come down stairs for a drink of water and saw my mother sobbing in the corner of the living room. I ran over to her to make sure she was okay and that's when I saw the bruising covering her skin. I demanded for her to tell me what happened and with enough persuasion she finally broke down and told me. I had been infuriated. I had screamed and yelled and tried to go after my father, but my mother had held me back and stated making excuses for him. She forced me not to do anything about it for so long. But one day when I had come back from St. Basils on a short break, I walked into the house and froze. My father had my mother pinned to the ground. He had already beat her and was about to rape her. I snapped. I tore him off of her and started to beat my father and in blind rage. By the time I finally stopped it looked like he had been hit by a train. He was unconscious and blood was everywhere. His face was so swollen you could not even recognize him. We took him to the hospital and explained what had been going on to the police, but that was it. I refused to let any of my sisters or mother visit him. The last time I ever saw him again was when I walked into his hospital room in the middle of the night and woke him to warn him if he ever came near us again that they would never find his body. And now we are in America for a new beginning.

It didn't take long to get everything taken care of with Headmistress Kirova. She really did not seem very interested in really helping and seem to just want to get me in and out of her office. She didn't even bother to tell me where the seventh grade classes where.

I headed off towards the guys dorms and had just rounded a corner when something—or someone—ran full speed right into me. I looked down and saw a small girl a little older than Vika, having fallen flat on her butt. Then she looked up at me and glared at me. I was struck by how adorable this little girl was, she had dark brown curls that just sat on her shoulders and dark brown eyes.

"Jeez, what the hell are you made of? Rock?" The girl growled as she picked herself up off the ground.

"You shouldn't cuss. Are you okay?" I asked, ignoring the snide comment.

"I'm fine. You talk weird," she said cocking her head to the side.

"It's my accent. I'm from Russian. Why were you in such a hurry?" I asked, trying to change the subject so she wouldn't ask why I moved here. She had just opened her mouth to answer my question when we heard—

"ROSE!" A middle aged dhampir woman yelled as she came flying around the corner.

"Shit, it's Alberta! See you later Comrade" the little girl, apparently named Rose, said before taking off full speed with Alberta hot on her trail.

What the hell was that about?

* * *

I was able to find the classroom right before the bell rang. I slide into a seat in the back next to some moroi.

"Hey, man. I'm Ivan Zeklos. What's your name?" he extended his hand.

"Dimitri Belikov," I answered as I shook his hand.

"Zeklos, Belikov would you care to share or are you going to zip it so we can start the lesson," the teacher said while shot a glare in our direction. Ivan mumbled a sorry and I shook my head. Mr. Delesky then dimmed the lights and started showing a PowerPoint slide.

Halfway through the slideshow Ivan passed me a note. _We will talk more at lunch. Meet me at re-center. What other classes do you have?_

_Okay. Where is the rec-center? _I passed him the note back along with my class schedule.

_We have the same 4__th__ period and lunch is after that so we can just go together._

Just as I finished reading the note Mr. Delesky came and snatched the note up.

"Belikov and Zeklos stay behind after class I want to have a word with you."

* * *

"Detention on the first day. This sucks," Ivan grumbled as we left the lunchroom and began walking through the courtyard. We had chatted all through 4th period and lunch, it turned out we had a lot in common. He had grown up in Russia, but due to his mom and dads divorce he ended up moving to America with his mom.

I nodded in agreement and was about to comment when out of the corner of my eye I saw the Rose girl from this morning walking with a blonde moroi girl beside her. It looked like they were headed for the elementary school campus when three moroi boys around the same age came up behind her and yanked her backpack straight off her shoulders, causing her arms to jerk back painfully. Once they had the backpack they slung it across the courtyard, making her stuff scatter across the yard. Rose swung around and started screaming at them as they laughed. I had already began to head over there to put a stop to it with Ivan in step with me, when Rose swung out and crushed the boy in the middles nose. By the time we managed to get over there she had already punched the second one in the stomach and had the third by hair and was basically bitch slapping him across the face.

I got there and picked Rose up football style so she would quit hitting them, but she continued to struggle and yell at me to put her down nonetheless. Ivan was useless due to him keeling over laughing.

"Keep that psycho little bloodwhore away from us!" The one in the middle who had the same blonde hair and blue eyes Ivan did said, but it came out gurgled and slurred due to his broken nose. Ivan straightened when he hear this.

"Watch your mouth Jesse! You will not talk about her or any dhampir that way. Auntie raised you better that that. If fact I think I'm going to give her a call to let her know what just happened. Now go back to your room now!" Ivan growled out. At that all three of them ran full speed in the direction of the elementary campus. "Sorry about that Rose, my cousin is an idiot."

"You didn't have to do that, I could have handled it myself," Rose huffed. Ivan just chuckled. "Now will you PLEASE put me down Comrade?"

"It's not comrade, its Dimitri," I said while placing her on her feet. "How is it every time we meet you are in some kind of trouble?"

"Hey! This one wasn't my fault, and well the first one….well I still clam that hamster found his own way into the hermit crap cage." She said placing her hands on her hips. She was just beyond cute and I could hold back the smile on my face. Then the little blonde girl she had been walking with ran up to Rose with her backpack in Roses backpack in hand. It seems she had went and picked up all the stuff that had scattered from her backpack. In truth I had forgotten about her.

"Thanks Lissa," she said putting her book-bag back on. Lissa just smiled at her and looked up at Ivan and me.

"Thank you for helping us. I don't know if I would have been able to stop Rose myself," she said causing Rose to snort. Then the bell rang for the next class to begin.

"We have to go," we all said at the same time, causing them to laugh and us to smile.

"Bye! Come play with us tomorrow!" Lissa and Rose yelled over their shoulders as they ran to class.

* * *

And we did just that. We would visit them often, me in particular. I don't know what it was that drew me to Rose, but I just could seem to stop myself from wanting to visit her and see her almost every day. That was the beginning of our friendship.

**Well that it for chapter two. Let me know what you think. Also this is the first fanfiction I have ever written so let me know what you think about the way I have written the story in general and my writing style. SO REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW! It will keep me motivated! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise Surprise! I'm giving you another chapter early!**

**Rose: So first you said it was going to be a month or two so you could write a couple of chapters and the gradually release them. Then you said you would try and do it every week. And now you did two in one weekend, you are really not a lady of your word are you?**

**Me: …..Shut up no one asked you! XD**

(Rose and Dimitri are 5 years apart Rose was 7years old in the last chapter and Dimitri was 12.)

**RPOV**

I snuck down the hallways of the high school section. I crawled past the woman at the front desk and was now in the corridors of the guy's dorm rooms hiding behind one of the columns in-between the wall and a garbage can waiting for the guardian stationed in this section to walk past. Dimitri is now in the 11th grade and I am in the 6th its more difficult to get to his dorm now since the guards at the middle school dorms are a lot more alert than the ones at the elementary campus ever were. After Dimitri and Ivan came and stopped me in the middle of a fight beating up Jesse and his crew, Dimitri and I had because best friends. He would always come and visit me whenever he would come to the elementary doors to see his little sister Victoria. And after that we just hit it off. Once the guardian finally passed by I took off down the hallway again and after making it up two more floors I finally reach Dimitri's dorm room. I did our secret knock and a few seconds later the door open and I bounded in and plopped down in his desk chair. From the look of it he had just got out of the shower. His brown hair was still dripping wet and he had on his usually sleeping sweatpants but no shirt.

"Howdy, Comrade!" After we first met he had tried for months to get me to quit calling him Comrade and to call him Dimitri, but I never would and after he finally realized it wasn't gonna happen he finally gave up.

He chuckled and said, "Howdy yourself Rose. What are you doing here, its past curfew?"

"Meh," I said shrugging the curfew comment off. "It's October and almost Halloween, we _have _to watch scary movies!" I brought over Jeepers Creepers!" I said holding up the movie.

"We would be watching a horror movie even if it wasn't October," he said laughing as he sat down on his bed. "What is it with your fascination with scary movies?"

"Dunno. Just love em'. Always have, always will," I said with a grin. In truth the reason I watched them so much was because I had found that the more I watched them the less they freaked me out. Jeepers Creepers in particular was one that I had always found to be really freaky. I don't know what it was about that stupid song that really did just give me the creeps.

"Alright fine but right after the movie you have to go back to your room. Deal?" He said while taking the movie out of my hand and started to set up the TV.

"Deal," I said spinning in his chair. "OH!" I said putting my legs down, "I forgot to tell you! Guess what happened yesterday!"

"What?" He said in a distracted tone, while fiddling with the DVD player.

"Mason Ashford in my class asked me out!" I said with a big grin. "And now I'm his girlfriend! We even kissed today!"

Dimitri had seemed to freeze in place when I said this. He quickly stood up and spun around.

"W-what did you just say?" he sputtered out in shock.

"Me and Mason are going out," I said shrugging causally, but was unable to hide the happy grin on my face. "He is totally the cutest guy in my class. You should have seen the looks Mia Rinaldi and Camille Conta gave me when they heard. Can you jealoouuussss?" I sang out.

"Um, yeah sure jealous…Which guy in your class is Mason exactly?" Dimitri asked with a weird look on his face.

"He is the tallest guy in my class. The one with red hair and blue eyes," I said naming off some of his features. "I think you have met him before once, when you came over to the playground last year." Recognition seemed crossed Dimitri's features and I could tell that he had finally figured out who I was talking about.

"Oh. I see," Dimitri said through gritted teeth. "Well you should not be kissing yet. You should only kiss people you really love. At your age the most you should be doing is hugging or holding hands, if that."

"Uh okay…," I said taken aback by his hard tone. He never spoke that way to me unless I was in a lot of trouble, and in this case I hadn't thought I did anything wrong. "Um, I guess I will tell him no more kissing for now then…"

"Good," he said in a clipped tone. He then rubbed his face with his hands and through his hair a habit he only did when he was really frustrated. "Sorry, I'm snappy. It's just a really long day. Let's go ahead and watch the movie, okay?"

"Sure," I said giving him a skeptical look, but decided to let it drop. Dimitri finished setting up the DVD player and put on the movies. We both laid on his bed sprawled out as we watched the movie. I enjoyed it but I couldn't help but notice that Dimitri seemed tense throughout the movie. After the movie finally ended Dimitri and I said our goodbyes and I told him I loved his as per usual, I snuck back into my dorm I shared with Lissa, and fell into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**DPOV**

I had just tugged on my sweatpants when I hear mine and Roses secret knock at the door. In two strides I made it to the door and opened it. Rose flew in without a word and plopped in my desk chair. She was wearing the outfit my mother and given her for her birthday a couple of months ago. (Here is the link if you would like to see the outfit: albu_211477883_00-1. )

I had started setting up the DVD player after she had asked to watch the movie Jeepers Creepers. I was just about to hook up the red, white, and yellow wire to the back of the TV when I head—

"Mason Ashford in my class asked me out! And now I'm his girlfriend! We even kissed today!" come out of Rose's mouth. I immediately froze dropping the cord in the process. WHAT! She is going out with someone?! NO! This can't be happening. This wasn't supposed to happen till she was older! I know we hadn't been spending as much time together since she started middle school since my sister was still in elementary and it was hard to find a non-creepy excuse to see her without my sister being in the same vicinity. Maybe I heard her wrong. Yeah that must be it! So I immediately stood up and swiveled around to face her.

"W-What did you just say?" I stuttered out, in a vain hope she would say something completely different then what I thought she said just moments ago. Please don't say it. Please don—

"Me and Mason are going out." She said giving a light shrug while trying unsuccessfully to hide her grin. At that I zoned out. She is already starting to date? She is only 11! I didn't start dating till I was at least 14! I knew this was going to happen eventually, but I thought I would at least get a couple of more years to at least get used to the idea of it before it actually happened! "Can you jealoouuussss?" I only zoned back in to catch the tail end of what she said. And oh yeah I could defiantly say jealous, because that is exactly what I was and I was trying like hell to hide it from my face.

"Um, yeah sure jealous…Which guy in your class is Mason exactly?" I asked wanting to know exactly which little brat in her class had pulled the rug out from under me.

"He is the tallest guy in my class. The one with red hair and blue eyes. I think you have met him before once, when you came over to the playground last year." I remembered him them. He was the little redheaded boy that had always followed Rose around like a little lost puppy for years. At the time I had thought nothing of it, now I wish I had done something about it a long time ago and wait a second….did I hear her say he KISSED HER TOO!? That brought on a whole new onslaught of outrage.

"Oh. I see," I said gritting my teeth hold back the possessive edge in my voice. "Well you should not be kissing yet. You should only kiss people you really love. At your age the most you should be doing is hugging or holding hands, if that."

"Uh okay…Um, I guess I will tell him no more kissing for now then…," she said with a shocked look on her face.

"Good," I said in a clipped tone. Seeing her face now though I immediately regretted it. I rubbed my face with both hands and then ran them through my hair in an attempt to rein in my frustration. "Sorry, I'm snappy. It's just a really long day. Let's go ahead and watch the movie, okay?"

"Sure," she said but I could tell she wasn't buying my excuse, but thankfully decided to let it go for now. She watched the movie sprawled out beside me, but I was stuck in my head throughout it.

I knew it was wrong to be jealous of someone so much younger than me. But I couldn't help it.

After the movie ended we started saying our good-byes and I picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Love ya Comrade," She said as I sat her down.

"I love you to Roza," I said and she smiled up at me one last time before leaving for her dorm. I sank down and put my head in my hands. "Way more than I should." And it's true. Rose loves me with an innocent love a child have for a sibling or a friend, I love her way more than that. I love her the way a man should love his wife. I have tried to stop it I have dated even slept with other girls to try and gain feelings for them. But in the end I just feel guilty, like I'm cheating on Rose. After doing that for a while I resigned myself to realize that these feelings weren't going to just go away that easily, and decided I would wait until she was 18 and graduated to finally ask her out. And I knew that meant she would date others along the way and I wanted that for her. I wanted her to have a normal youth. But until now I did not realize just how painful that would be. Roza is just that incredible and worth the wait. She is perfect for me. And one day she will be _mine_.

Well there is chapter 3! _**Review**_ people tell me how you like it! I used my day off to write this so it will be week before you get another one. Unless you motivate me ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is Chapter 4! Sorry it was delayed a bit but it's the longest chapter yet so be happy. The next chapter may be delayed a bit because next weekend my family is doing a pumpkin carving contest and I will WIN! :D heh heh heh **

Chapter 4

4 years later

**RPOV**

I ran down the hall of the Moroi dorms in search of Lissa. I had finished packing up all the things I would need for our trip to Vail Mountain in Colorado. Rhea and Eric aka Lissa's parents were taking Andrei, Lissa, and for my fifteenth birthday that was in a couple of days, since they know how much I love to snowboard. I dodged people as they flowed through the hallways most headed for the dining hall for dinner. I burst through Lissa's door, not bothering knocking and most defiantly regretted it. Lissa and Aaron were there making out on her bed, and it looked like they were about to take it further. They broke apart at my intrusion.

"Ugh! My EYES! It burns!" I swung around trying to block out the mental image of Aarons pasty white torso. Lissa chuckled and I thought I heard Aaron muttered something along the lines of 'then you should have freaking knocked.'

"Okay, Rose we are descent now you can turn around," Lissa said.

"I would say sorry for disturbing but I'm really not," I said turning around and met Aarons glare with one of my own. "Especially when I see that your suitcase is empty," I said jabbing my finger down at the abandoned pink zebra suitcase on Lissa's floor. "This is exactly why I came over here in the first place. You always wait till the last second to pack, and you always pack way more than you will ever need."

Lissa sighed running a hand through her long blond hair that was now grown down to the same length as mine was, just hitting the middle of our backs. "I know I know. It's just I can never figure out what I want to wear. If I pack to little I may forget something that I need. And what if I get there and an outfit I chose is just not working the way I thought it would. So I have to pack back up clothes to make sure I have options. Which means then I have to pack extra shoes to make sure I have a pair that will match the extra outfits. Then hair products, accessories, and –,"

"No. We are not gonna go through the list of what you think you need to pack," I stopped Lissa there knowing if I didn't it would turn in to a hour long conversation just about her being frustrated about what to pack. "Me and you are gonna go through your closet and pick out 9 out fits _only_ that way you will have to backups just in case, but no more than that. You cannot pick out twenty different outfits to bring."

"But what it I spill something on me at dinner. You know how I am Rose. I spill something one my clothes every time we go out to eat or I trip and fall in a puddle like the time we went to Georgia," she said poking her lip out at me. "I have to bring _at least_ 15 different choices."

"No way, if you spill get all of your clothes messed up we will just go shopping I was gonna set aside a day just for hitting the shops anyways." Lissa squealed when I said this and started clapping her hands like London Tipton from the Sweet Life of Zack and Cody (I used to love her in that show.) At this Aaron stood up.

"Okay, I can see where this is going and I am not sticking around for it," he said while bending down and giving Lissa a peck on the lip. Can't say I blame him when it came to shopping Lissa went crazy. Most of the time Lissa was a extreme pacifist and hated any kind of violence, but when it came to shopping she would trip an old lady or shove small children out of the way to get to a sale. Trust me I saw her do it the very first time we went Black Friday shopping together. "Love you Lissa. I will see you tomorrow before you have to leave."

"Love you too," she said as he shut the door on his way out, hardly acknowledging he was leaving because she was bouncing in place and started talking a mile a minute about what shops we would go to. After hours of planning and forcing her to make decisions on what outfits she was going to bring we were finally done and ready to hit the road tomorrow.

I headed back to my room and took a shower. I had just finished putting on my sleeping shirt that says 'I'm cool like the other side of the pillow', when I heard my cell phone start to ring. I dashed over to it knowing it was Dimitri calling me from Russia. Dimitri had to go back to Russian with his charge Ivan two years ago we have made sure to call each other at least twice a week around this time, to make sure we didn't lose touch with one another. I still can't believe he is so far away. Dimitri has been my best guy friend for years and I hated it when he graduated and had to leave. I still really miss seeing him in person and being able to talk to him face to face. The calls help but it's just not the same as having him physically here with me.

"Hi Comrade," I sang into the receiver. "How's life in the arctic wasteland?" I said just to irritate him. I knew it really wasn't like that from the two trips I had actually been there when I had gone on vacation with him and his family back to Russia to visit their grandmother Yeva. Yeva was a small old woman who kind of gave me the creeps when I first met her. When she looked at me as if she could actually see right through me and into my deepest thoughts, later I found out why according to Dimitri she apparently has some psychic abilities and that she gets visions in her dreams. Neither of us liked each other too much at first but after the Belikovs forced us to spend time together by tricking me into staying at her house while they went to see old friends of theirs, we eventually warmed up to each other. Now is like the grandmother I never had and loves me like I'm one of her own.

I almost could see him rolling his eyes at my comment. "It's good just a little boring. Ivan has been having to go to some meetings for the royals."

"That sucks. I really hope Lissa isn't going to have to go to too many of those once we graduate," I said lay down on my bed.

"No. You probably won't have too many since she is not first in line for the Dragomirs," he said.

"So...how are things going with you and the ginger?" I silently panicked for a moment. Dimitri had seemed not to like Mason from the first time I introduced him and had been animate about him not thinking he was good for me. Since then Mason and I have had kind of a on and off again relationship were we would date for a little while then would go months at a time apart were we would see other people. One of those people being a senior now Adrian Ivashkov, who Dimitri seemed to hate even more that Mason due to his bad reputation with women. But this last time Mason had blew it. While we were together I found out he had slept with Mia Rhinaldi and now we were through for good. Though to a point I can't say I blame him we had been seeing each other on and off for years and I had always refused to sleep with him, which is the main reason why we kept breaking up. I knew Dimitri was not the 'I told you so type' but by stubborn side still didn't really want to admit he was right.

"Um well we decided to take a break again. We were just both needing our space a little bit," I said trying to edge my way around the truth.

"Mmhmm I bet," he said dryly. "Well anyways are you excited to be leaving for the Vail tomorrow?"

"YES! I can't wait! They are having a concert festival the week we are going to be there, and me and Lissa are going to try and hit all of them," I told him excitedly then sighed. "I wish you could come too, I haven't got to see you in forever."

"I know Roza, me too. If Ivan did not have all of the royal meetings lined up back to back, I would defiantly be there." He said sounding just as depressed as me about it. That's what I loved about our friend ship even though we could go so long without getting to see one another we were still completely in sync with each other's thoughts. "I did go ahead and mail your present to the lodge there though."

"Present?!" I yelled excitedly. I loved presents but I hate surprises or more like I hate waiting for them. Even at Christmas when the presents are under the tree I will literally sit down and feel and shake my presents trying to figure out what they are. I got pretty good at it too one year when I stayed at Olena for Christmas and guessed over half my gifts. "Please tell me Comrade! You know I can't stand waiting. It is gonna drive me nuts having to wait to find out," I said whining, but my voice sounded like I was in pure agony. At this I heard full out laughter from the phone.

"Not a chance Roza. It's not going to happen. Not hints and no descriptions of what size the box is," he said laughter still in his voice.

"I didn't know you hated me so much Dimitri," I said in a whimper.

"That's not going to work Rose and you know it, so give it up," he said with a smile in his voice.

"Ugh! Fine Scrooge," I said giving up the act with a huff.

"Alright Rose get some sleep. Text me when you get to the lodge to let me you got there safely. "

"Will do. Night night, Comrade."

"Goodnight Milaya," he whispered then ended the call.

* * *

We finally landed in Colorado around 9am vampire time. We went to retrieve our luggage and I had to end up helping Lissa carry half of her. After all that arguing with her she still ended up packing three weeks worth of clothing and shoes.

It was about an hour drive from the airport to the lodge. The whole drive Andrei kept purposely annoying Lissa to make her mad, and they ended up fighting the whole drive. By the time we finally got to the lodge we were all ready to throttle them both. The lodge was beautiful. The oak and stone exterior was covered in a blanket of fresh powdery snow and the twinkling lights wrapped elegantly around the pillars and trees accented the architectures beauty. (picture on profile) Lissa's parents paid for each of us to have one of the three room condos and got a cabin for themselves so that they could have 'alone time' on the vacation. Lissa, Andrei, and I made our way up to our condo on the top floor.

Our condo was awesome. It had a kitchen with brand new stainless steel top of the line appliances, granite countertops, dark oak wood cabinets and stone tile flooring. The Great Room had black leather couches centered around the gas fireplace. Above the mantle of the fireplace was a 65in LCD flatscreen TV equip with surround sound. There was a set of French doors beside the big bay window that lead to our own private porch that was currently covered in snow. The walls lined with the dark oak wood that the hotel was covered in and highlighted with gold moldings.

It had a bathroom in each of our rooms and one right off the hallway of the entrance. We each took off to each claim our own rooms. I claimed the one nearest to the entrance just in case of intruders. I still had to keep in mind on this trip that I was one day going to be one of the Dragomirs guardians and wanted to show that I could be responsible. The room was huge. I think it turned out that I had grabbed the master bedroom. The room was painted with a burgundy red and had the same golden moldings and trimming as in the great room. I had my own fireplace and there was a step up to the bed, and the bed its self was amazing. The headboard and foot board looked like a crowns and were made of white leather outlined with gold. The feather comforter was the same red as the walls, with gold, red, and white pillows to match. The room had its own bay window that had a beautiful view of the mountain. (Roses room picture on profile)

I went into the bathroom that was off to the right (I really don't feel like describing what the bathroom looks like so I put a picture on my profile of it so look at it and pretend I described it to you ;) ) and started to get ready to go out and hit the slopes. I was going to sweat so I didn't bother with putting on too much make up only some mascara and eyeliner. I decided to not bother about my hair and just let my dark brown waves fall around my shoulders. I threw on my white knit turtle neck sweater that clung to my figure and black thermal leather ski pants. I laced up my black boots and put on my white and black leather coat. (Picture of outfit on profile) I walked back out to bedroom and to go and get Lissa when I froze. There sitting on the edge of my bed grinning at me was Dimitri.

**This was more of a lead up to the next chapter since it is going to have a lot more drama. Tell me what you think! REVIEW! Also Andrei and Lissa's room pictures are also on my profile**


	5. Chapter 5

** Here is Chapter 5! Sorry it was so late I have not been feeling to good. I think the sudden change in the weather gave me a cold. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5

I was frozen in place for a moment, shocked that he was actually sitting in front of me after two years of being apart. He was sitting there grinning like an idiot with his legs stretched out in front of him. I think he was even taller than he was when he graduated. His dark brown hair was shorter than it was before and looked to be slightly windblown. He looked like he had not shaved in a couple of days, and wore a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it and black jeans. (A picture of what he looks like at 20 is on my profile)

"DIMITRI!" I screamed and ran full speed at him and tackled him so hard we bounced off the bed and hit the floor on the other side, where I landed flat on top of him. He was full out laughing at this point. "You ass! You said u weren't going to be able to come!"

"It was a surprise from the Dragomirs. They paid for my flight and room. Are you happy?" He asked grinning from ear to ear while sitting us up.

"Very," I said locking him in a bear hug and buried my face in his neck. "I missed you," I said sighing into the side of his throat.

"I missed you too, Roza," he said wrapping his arm around me to hug me back. Then I heard the laughter from the door and saw all the Dragomirs laughing and Rhea was taking pictures.

"So I take it you like your surprise Rose," Lissa said giggling as she took a snapshot with her on her cell phone.

"Oh so you were in on this to I see. I thought we were best friends that tell each other everything. Apparently not," I said feigning hurt.

Lissa rolled her eyes. "You are the one that always says you hate waiting for surprises. So technically I was just being a good friend not wanting to make you suffer," she said while trying to keep a strait face, and failing miserably at it.

I was about to make a witty reply about her so called 'Good Samaritan act' when Dimitri interrupted.

"You two can bicker more latter about Lissa's good deed," he said as he lifted me up off his lap and stood, then reached down for me and placed me on my feet. "For now let's hit the slopes birthday girl."

We said our goodbyes to everyone headed off to Dimitri's room since he needed to change into his gear. The Dragomirs ended up reserving the room right across the hall from ours for him. Dimitri's hotel room had more of the true cabin feel to it. It had all wood floors except for the bathroom and kitchen which were both made of heated stone. The furniture and decorations were all expensive high class taste but they seemed to this is particular room with more of an outdoors nature feeling to it.

Once Dimitri changed and grabbed his gear we headed off. The whole walk to the lifts I clung to his side still feeling that if I didn't have some sort of physical contact with him that he would disappear and I would wake up and realize it was all a dream. We alternated from snowboarding to skiing throughout the day. We kept trying to outdo one another with our tricks, but Dimitri kept stopping me from doing any of the dangerous ones. We finally stopped when we both started to feel hungry so Dimitri droves us into town to grab something to ear. We ended up going to a restaurant called Frankie's and got a booth near the back and ordered.

"Sooooo are you my surprise present you were talking about or do you have an actual present for me," I said smiling cheekily at him.

"Oh are you complaining? I'm I not a good enough gift because I can always catch a flight back to Russia," he said as he jokingly and started to get up.

"No!" I said shooting my foot out to stop him from being able to slide out of the booth. "You are perfect! Now sit your big Russian butt back down before I have to make you!"

"Oh and exactly how do you plan on makeing me do anything? I recall last time we spared you couldn't get a hit on me." He said cocking an eyebrow smiling at me but sat back down regardless.

"Is that a challenge I hear Belikov? Because that was two years ago, I have gotten a hell of a lot better since then. You will be on your back so many times; people will think you are a prostitute."

He threw his head back and let out a deep throaty laugh at the last remark. "Okay, you are on Hathaway. They have a gym for guardians not too far from the lodge we will head there when we are done eating. BUT if I win you have to come to Russia for Christmas this year instead of staying with the Dragomirs." He said and stuck up his hand for me to shake.

"Alright, But if I win you have to take me and Lissa on shopping spree this week and carry all of our bags." I said while shaking his hand "Deal?"

"Deal," he said just as the food arrived and we dug in.

* * *

We headed to the gym after changing into our work out clothes. The gym was not was not crowded by any means, but there we a few who were working out. Dimitri made us do some warm up stretches before we started.

"You ready to get that ass whooped Dimitri?" I said as we made our way to the sparing mats.

"I suggest you start saving up for that ticket," he said chuckling.

Dimitri and I both got into fighting stances across from one another. I could tell Dimitri was not going to make the first so I decided to start things off. I made a quick dash to the right and took a jab towards his kidneys only to feint left and threw a punch toward his abdomen. Dimitri saw it coming though and defected my blow by hitting my arm at the elbow joint. He used the momentum of his blow spin me around and put my head and arms in a triangle hold, effectively immobilizing me.

"That's one point Roza," He said chuckling. When he loosened his hold I jerked away from him. I can't believe he was able to beat me that fast. It won't happen again, it was only because I wasn't expecting it.

We got back to our spots on opposite ends of the mat and began again. We both circled each other waiting for the other to make the first move. He lashed out sending a quick jab to my right shoulder. I stumbled slightly from the force of the blow, but recovered myself in time to barely dodge his second punch. I swung out at his chest, but once again he dodged. I kept swinging and punching and kicking but every time seemed in vain, he would jump out of reach each time. My breathing was starting to become erratic and punches uncontrolled. I was starting to go into a frenzy of blows. How was he able to dodge every hit? At least one should be able to land home and he was so calm and controlled the whole time, and not breathing hard at all. I beyond frustrated at this point and kicked out at Dimitri's ribs one last time, when out of nowhere Dimitri dropped down and swept my legs, causing me to fall onto my back. Then he was on me and my body was pinned underneath him.

"Dead," he said placing his hand over my heart. "Roza you have to learn more control than this. If I was a strigoi you would have been dead in the first five seconds of our fight." He growled out while helping me to my feet.

"I'm trying Dimitri!" I said my frustration and temper getting the best of me.

"No you're not!" He said as he towered over me. "If you were you wouldn't have been throwing random punches. You got to the point where you were not even aiming, you were just punching aimlessly."

"I was not!" I said defensively.

"You were Roza, just admit it," his voice softened and he took hold of my shoulders. "Please, you have to start working harder in training. I will even train you myself whenever I can, if that is what it takes. You have the potential to become a great guardian, but as you are you would not last a minute out there with a real strigoi. It would kill you in seconds. " His Russian accent was becoming more pronounced. "Roza I do not know what I would do if something ever happened to you," he said voice thick as he cradled my face.

I softened at his words and felt guilty for snapping at him. "I'm sorry. I will try harder from now on," I said sighing and then beamed at him. "Were you serious when you said you would train me," I said excitedly.

He threw his head back and laughed at this. "Yes I was Roza," he said giving me a gentle smile. Then he seemed be in pain. It looked like he was struggling with something as he was looking down at me.

"Hey are you okay Dimitri," I asked, my worry seeping into my voice.

He was about to reply when I heard a loud squealing coming from the entrance.

"DIMITRI!" A pale moroi woman with pitch black hair and bright blue eyes yelled. She came running in our direction and in one fell swoop jumped at Dimitri and much to my agony, began to kiss him.

**Well there you go! That is chapter 5 tell me what you think! Hope everyone has a awesome Halloween! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone Sorry this Chapter is so short. I was writing it to be longer but I decided to save Roses POV for the next chapter so I could extend it. And I have made you wait long enough. Also sorry it took so long I have been sick (still am) but I finally bit the bullet and went to the doctor. I have a very bad sinus infection, and it will be a little bit till I'm back to normal. Say a little prayer if you would that I feel better.**

**Chapter 6**

**DPOV**

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I was frozen in shock for only a moment before pushing her away. What was she even doing here?!

"What do you mean Dimka?" She said giving what I guess she thought was a seductive look, but to me looked more desperate and needy, as she began to run her hands up and down my arms.

"What I mean is keep your lips off me and take your hands off me as well," I said grabbing her hands off my arms and shoving them to her sides.

"You don't mean that Dimka," she said once again made an advance on me by trying to wrap her arms around my neck, only for me to step out of her reach. "You know I was just thinking about you, and then you show up as the ski resort I'm staying at for the weekend it must be destiny. You know I can't seem to remember why we broke up in the first place."

"Well I do. It was because _I_ broke up with _you," _I said in disgust. Tasha was one of the girls I had dated in high school, to try and find solace in to keep my thoughts off of Roza. I felt bad for what I did to all those women and regretted hurting them deeply. But Tasha was a different story. During school she had repeatedly hit on me and asked me out, it even seemed like she was staking me and harassing my girlfriends half the time, and each time she asked me out I would refuse. But one day I found out that Roza had started dating the likes of Adrian Ivashkov for the first time. A moroi whom I consider to be the most worthless pathetic womanizing leach on the face of the planet and he was dating the love of my life. He was one of the same types of moroi I used to have to threaten to beat to death to keep them away from my sisters in my old village. I had been so distressed and stressed out at the time that I lost my common sense apparently and when Tasha came to try and seduce me that night, I threw her down on my bed and fucked her just to get my frustrations out. After that night her stalking got 100 times worse, and she began to proclaim to everyone that she was my girlfriend. I just went with it to shut her the hell up and have regretted it every day since. "I couldn't take anymore of your psychotic tantrums because you saw me _talking_ to another girl."

"Those whores were after you Dimka!" She said her eyes going ablaze. "Speaking of which, who was that slut who was flirting with you just now?" she said crossing her arms across her chest in a attempt to show off her breast. ROZA! I had completely forgotten that she had been here when Tasha threw herself at me. I spun around to her to try and explain what had happened only to find her gone. Shit, I did not have time to deal with Tasha right now. I have to go and find Rose and explain to her about that kiss.

"Do not call her that again Tasha, she is not a slut, if anyone here is it would be you. We are over, so leave me alone." I said grabbing my stuff and sprinting for the door.

"She is just a bloodwhore Dimka! I _WILL_ make you see that we are meant for each other!" I heard her yell as I took off in the direction of Roza's hotel room.

**I know I know its short. I originally was gonna go straight into Roses point of view but got sick. I have half of the next chapter done already so it wont be nearly as long of a wait this time. Thank you for all the comments and reviews! They are awesome and really help! If you have any comments or ideas feel free to let me know!**


End file.
